


Regular Night at the Bar

by flareonfury



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Smallville
Genre: Community: firstline_fic, Crossover, F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remind me again… why I love your brother?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regular Night at the Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for firstline_fic week 8 challenge. I love Chlonny!

"Remind me again..." Chloe started, "why I love your brother?"

"Chloe that is one question I have no idea how to answer for you." Susan 'Sue' Richards stated, taking a sip of coffee glancing over to her brother, and smirked at Chloe.

Chloe sighed rolling her eyes as Johnny backed away hurriedly from Ben, laughing. "Why does he always have to anger Ben?"

"Chloe, Johnny's just messing around – you know he cares about Ben. He's always have, and always will act like this around him. Ben's the same way sometimes. I don't really understand it, but that's their friendship. They might not be as close as Reed and Ben are, but their best friends." Alicia Masters stated, smiling fondly.

"I know, I know… but still." Chloe said, putting down her cup of water. "I wish they wouldn't fight or tease each other in public. Something always breaks and then we have to pay for it." As soon as she finished speaking, Ben accidentally broke a table when he went after Johnny. Reed quickly tried to get them both to calm down and away from each other.

"I agree," Sue stated, frowning. "It would be so much better without dealing with all the angered owners."

"True." Alicia said and stood up along with Sue and Chloe beside her.

"I better go and pay the manager before he goes and sues us," Sue stated, walking towards the balding man that entered the bar because of all the noise.

"Johnny Storm!" Chloe yelled, Johnny glanced over at her and smiled innocently. She glared.

He swaggered over to her, and Alicia smiled at him before leaving them to go over to Ben.

"Yes, my darling?" Johnny asked, giving her his famous smirk that usually sent any woman's knees to weaken. Chloe shook her head.

"I told you to act nice this once." Chloe started, hands on her hips as she glared up at him.

"I know, and I tried too. I'm sorry… I just couldn't help myself. Ben totally set himself up for that one though." Johnny explained, smiling innocently. Chloe rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Did you apologize yet?" Chloe asked, glancing over at Ben to see Alicia speaking to him.

"Yes…" Johnny said, smirking again.

Chloe smirked as well. "You better go and apologize right now unless you want to sleep on the couch tonight."

Johnny's smirk quickly disappeared and a frown appeared. "How do you know when I'm lying?"

"I'm your wife, and I love you." Chloe said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "And I'm a reporter, I know when people lie."

"I love you too, even when you yell at me." Johnny stated, grinning, "Especially when you yell at me." Chloe laughed.

"Well then, go then!" Chloe stated, waving over to Ben.

"Fine, fine…" Johnny stated, before walking off to Ben to apologize.

Chloe grinned.


End file.
